Kamen Rider Spade Warrior (Rider)
Kamen Rider Spade Warrior may refer to any the following characters. *Ray Agema *Ray 1097338353_ladeanswer.JPG| Kazuma Kenzaki|link=Kazuma Kenzaki Decade-Kazuma.png| Kazuma Kendate|link=Kazuma Kendate Blade.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Blade|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Blade Imitations Kamen Rider Blade Imit.jpg| Fake Kamen Rider Blade|link=Fake Kamen Rider Blade Forms Kenzaki mostly assume as Kamen Rider Blade. As Blade, he harnesses the Beetle Undead DNA from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card, utilizing the Blay Buckle Rider System to fuse with the Beetle Undead's DNA. With the Blay Rouzer saber, he can "rouse" a sealed Suit-Spade Undead's power to utilize personally or use Proper Blanks to seal the Undead. Ace *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 101kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 2.8t, 280AP **'Kicking power': 4.8t, 480AP **'Maximum jump height': 33m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.7s The Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: "Change Beetle" Rouse Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Kazuma Kenzaki into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouse Cards. Jack *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 111kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3.5t, 350AP **'Kicking power': 5.5t, 550AP **'Maximum jump height': 133m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4.6s The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in this case, the ♠Jack: "Fusion Eagle") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Blade's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Eagle Undead DNA with the ♠J's "FUSION JACK" effect, effectively enhancing Blade's natural combat capacities. Blade's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Blay Rouzer through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Blay Rouzer essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. But the most drastic modification is the inclusion of wings, which enables flight for the Rider. King *'Rider height': 201cm *'Rider weight': 131kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t, 450AP **'Kicking power': 7.0t, 700AP **'Maximum jump height': 25m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.6s The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, which only Blade can obtain. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the ♠K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the ♠Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Blade's combat capabilities, such as its defensive capacities, with a complete armor overhaul. This new heavy armored design is gold-plated and is increasing resilient to damage, but at the sacrifice of agility. Nevertheless, with all these improvements, Blade's King Form suffers from one glaring flaw: Kazuma Kenzaki. Initial specs intended only for the Blade Rider System to extend its combat capacities with the ♠K: "Evolution Caucasus", but due to Kenzaki's unusually high fusion co-efficiency, the system exceeded its perimeters and exposed a disastrous glitch in the overall Rider System. In the case of individuals like Kenzaki, activating the King Form extension initiates the fusion of, not just one, but the DNA of ALL 13 sealed Undead associated with a particular card-suit. With extended activity in this form, the subject's fusion co-efficiency would raise exponentially, ultimately mutating the human being into a Joker-type Undead. To that end, use on Kenzaki's part, was strictly cautioned and advised only as a last resort. Final Form Ride In episode 9 of Kamen Rider Decade, Decade used the Final FormRide card that allow transforms Blade Ace Form into the Blade Blade (ブレイドブレード Bureido Burēdo), a large sword similar to the Blay Rouzer. Diend also used the Blade Blade Final FormRide. With the Blade Blade, Decade performs the Decade Edge (ディケイドエッジ Dikeido Ejji) where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. When Diend used the Blade Blade, Diend can perform Diend Edge (ディエンドエッジ Diendo Ejji), which is the same as the Decade Edge. Kendate only used the form during the episode and Movie War 2010. The card effect form can also be used on the real Kamen Rider Blade by Diend and Decade. Rider Cards Several Rider Cards allow Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade to access the power of Blade. *'KamenRide Card': Regained when Tsukasa shows Kazuma that even followers are important as leaders. Decade uses the card to assume the form of Blade's Ace Form. A KamenRide: Blade card is also possessed by Diend, which he uses to summon Blade. First used in the World of Agito to fight the Lords. Kamen Ride Blade.jpg|KamenRide: Blade KRD-Decade_Blade.png|Decade as Blade *'Final KamenRide Card': When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Blade King card summons Kamen Rider Blade King Form, armed with the King Rouzer. Using the Blade Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute a Royal Straight Flush-style attack alongside Blade King Form. Final Kamen Ride Blade King.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Blade King *'AttackRide Cards': These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. The Blade Attack Ride Cards allow Decade as Blade to invoke the power of the Rouse Cards. **'Metal': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Seven of Spades Rouse Card, Metal Trilobite, to enhance resilience to physical harm by transmutating his body into organic metal. **'Mach': As Blade, Decade invokes the power of the Nine of Spades Rouse Card, Mach Jaguar, to enhance his speed and agility. Attack Ride Metal.jpg|Blade Metal Attack Ride Mach.jpg|Blade Mach *'Final FormRide Cards': The Blade Blade card transforms Faiz into a larger version of the Blay Rouzer. Final Form Ride Blade Blade.jpg|Blade Blade *'Final Attack Ride Card': With the Blade Blade, Decade/Diend performs the Decade/Diend Edge where the Blade Blade charges with electricity then is slashed down to make a huge electric shockwave similar to Blade's Lightning Slash. The same card can be used by Decade while as Blade, executing Blade's Lightning Blast kick. Final Attack Ride Blade.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Blade See Also *Kamen Rider Blade (Rider) - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Spade Warrior Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Slasher Riders